


A New Kind Of Fear

by GnomeSponge



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, Fallen Empire Spoilers, Joint Alliance Commanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GnomeSponge/pseuds/GnomeSponge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt fic based off of the prompt 'things you said when you were scared'</p>
<p>Set after the events of Chapter 8 of Knights of The Fallen Empire in an AU where there are four joint alliance commanders</p>
<p>Things are only just beginning and Lana realises just how far they will have to go and just how much there is to lose</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Kind Of Fear

The dim lights of the medbay cast shadows that accented the pain that creased Se-rah’s features into a frown. She had just woken up after days of worry and healing following her fight with Arcann which had culminated in a uniquely painful lightsaber wound in her abdomen. She could scarcely remember anything after the saber had pierced through her but Lana’s fear and pain still radiated through her like chills. Even now Se-rah could feel her fear, the helplessness that overtaken her after she had saved her girlfriend’s life, then watched as she was carried back to the gravestone by Ciy who had lost all of his normal green colour, in favour of a sickly white. He had lifted her small limp body from the ground and set his jaw, not speaking a single word as he walked determinedly to the doors of the Gravestone - even as knights and skytroopers descended around him he simply ignored their attacks, only turning his head slightly to avoid the worst of the blaster fire.   
She remembered his hurt too. It was the kind of hurt that shuts off your brain, and allows you to focus solely on a single thought. All the while he told himself that she would be fine as long as he could get her aboard the ship and away from the chaos that was unfolding on Asylum. For the first time she thought she might understand what it is to be able to walk through hell for someone.   
Until now no one had known if she would ever wake up. With blurry eyes and shaking arms she had pulled herself upright and been greeted by the worried faces of Lana, Koth and Senya. Smiling she had tried to show them that she was fine by standing up - something she had little time to regret trying before she fell into Lana’s arms as pain spiked through her back and stomach. Arcann’s saber had gone straight through her - that wasn’t something you just got back up from.   
She felt it from Lana before thinking it herself. Valkorion. He must have kept her alive somehow - the thought was accompanied by a wave of nausea. No doubt she would find herself in his debt somehow now.   
Lana’s grip on her arm shook her from her worries.   
“Love? The others are waiting, we should probably go and tell them you’re awake.” Seeing Se-rah nod her head in response, Lana looped an arm around her waist and supported her as they slowly made their way to the upper deck of the gravestone.   
The walk was slow going, despite Lana’s best attempts to keep a hold of her she could still barely stay upright. Each step sent a spike of pain through her wounds that jolted her foggy mind causing her to whimper slightly despite her best efforts to remain resolute. The third time this happened Lana stopped in the corridor and without a word simply picked Se-rah up and carried her the rest of the way.   
The doors of the elevator hissed open and Lana stepped into the corridor that led to the cockpit. Ahead of her, stood wordlessly side-by-side, were Ciy and E’ryn faces grave and lined with exhausted worry. Seeing that Lana was carrying Se-rah, who wore an expression wracked with pain, Ciy stepped towards them with arms wide motioning that he would carry her the rest of the way but stopped short when he saw the intensity on Lana’s face. His heart ached a little when he saw the care in her eyes as she looked down at the woman in her arms. She needed to have her close right now, so instead he simply stepped aside to let them pass into the cockpit.   
The next hour was spent in heated discussion, despite the injuries and trauma of the previous few days. As Se-rah had been unconscious many important decisions had been made - the biggest of which being that Se-rah, Ciy, E’ryn and the chiss agent Net had been named joint commanders of a fledgling alliance created by Lana which had slowly been garnering support and resources which waited them on an unknown world called Odessen. All four of the newly appointed commanders had argued fiercely that it should in fact be Lana who led them as she had rescued them and set everything in motion but each protest was met with a quiet shake of the head as she sat with Se-rah in her arms, gently holding her against her so that she could sit upright without having to hold up much of her own body weight.  
“As much as I understand you must have a multitude of questions and concerns they can wait until we reach Odessen and until everyone is back to their full physical and mental capacity. Please, go and rest all of you and I will do my best to give you the rest of the answers you seek when we land.”  
Nodding to them all she lifted Se-rah back into her arms and walked out of the room and down the corridor towards the medbay. Once she had returned her injured girlfriend to bed and waited until she was asleep she finally allowed herself a moment to take stock. Sitting on a chair next to the sleeping Jedi she laid her head on one of Se-rah’s hands and allowed the tears that had been stinging her eyes for days now to finally fall.   
“I really thought I’d lost you this time love. They taught me that fear is a power that can be harnessed but what I felt when I saw you fall simply paralysed me. I was helpless - It terrifies me that we’ve barely even begun, yet I’ve had to ask so much of you already.”


End file.
